The present invention relates to a toy ambulance unit, and in particular to a toy ambulance unit having a patient portion and a variety of toy medical implements available therein. A toy x-ray unit is provided as part of a medical panel which also includes a toy medical oscilloscope having a rotating drum on which a waivering line is provided to simulate the operation of a real oscilloscope. The toy x-ray unit can display either of two representations of x-rays, and the oscilloscope drum is spun each time the x-ray representation is changed. A side door provides access to the patient portion of the toy ambulance vehicle, and toy medical implements are mounted on the side door to increase the variety of medical procedures which the child can accomplish. If a doll having an arm opening and a mouth opening is attached to a movable stretcher positioned within the patient portion of the vehicle, such implements as a toy blood transfusion apparatus which is mounted to the medical panel and which has a needle adopted for insertion in the arm opening, a toy oxygen apparatus having a toy mask with a plug adopted to fit into the mouth opening, a toy hypodermic having a movable plunger and a toy needle adopted to fit into the arm opening, and a toy thermometer having a movable plunger for use with the mouth opening can be employed. The toy hypodermic and toy thermometer are mounted to the inside of the side door, along with a toy foot cast which can be wrapped around the foot of the doll. A siren which is provided within the toy ambulance vehicle can be periodically sounded by depressing a siren button disguised as an emergency light.